


More Than Two Shakes

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Quickie, heart eyes, keeping up appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Stuck at another UN meeting, Jack and Gabe carve out a little playtime
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (Before The Fall) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439494
Kudos: 17





	More Than Two Shakes

Trapped in another UN meeting, Gabe strummed his fingers on the desk impatiently. Ana looked over with a mild frown, “I hate when you do that!” With a smirk, he curled his fingers more and strummed harder, his short but well manicured nails playing Ana’s favorite song. She put her hand on her sidearm in warning, causing him to chuckle, but also stop.

With Adewe finishing her incessant droning, Jack was up next to speak. Gabe always paid attention when he was at the podium for two reasons. The UN thought Gabe ran over Jack’s leadership, so at these meetings he was always on his best behavior. Plus, it always got him a little hot to see Jack in full Strike Commander mode.

The heat hit deep in Gabe’s gut as soon as Jack walked out. His long strides hid the small limp from the accident last month. Jack and Gabe were about the same height and build, but Gabriel’s body had more of an hourglass shape while Jack was more of an inverted triangle. It made the dress blues hang in a way that showcased his broad shoulders as he stood on the speaking platform.

Cobalt eyes scanned the room until they locked with Gabe’s own honey ones. He quickly shot his fiancé a smoldering look with heavy lidded eyes before he perked up and addressed the room. “Oh lord! Here we fucking go!” Ana sighed as she shook her head. Gabe looked over, “Problem, Amari?”

“You guys did the eye thing…” She whispered. Leaning over Gabe mocked, “Just like you and Reinny do over Fareeah’s head at dinner!” Ana’s face soured as she plucked him under the table in his thigh. Antics over, Overwatch’s second and third in command focused on their leader as he delivered updates and intel on current missions. Jack even threw in a few low priority intel gathering missions Blackwatch was currently engaged in.

When the summit dismissed for lunch, Gabe jumped up, needing to pee for the last twenty minutes. Coming out of the restroom, he caught sight of Jack walking towards the same bathroom. Keeping up appearances, they nodded when in comfortable distance, but made no other displays. Until Jack got directly in front of Gabe.

“Hmm, and who might you be?” The Strike Commander purred as he turned and moved like water around the stunned man. Gabe stuttered as he stood shocked by his fiancé’s brazen flirtation. Jack chuckled and continued down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom. Gabe was frozen for a second before he turned and followed the man.

Jack heard the door open as he stood at the urinal, but paid no attention to who it was. When a warm body pressed against him, he jumped. A hand slipped around his body, taking his length in a firm grip. “You look like you need a hand, Strike Commander Morrison,” purred a very horny Gabe. Jack leaned his head back, knowing where his fiancé would be. Resting lightly on his shoulder, Jack said with a smirk, “More than two shakes, and you’re playing with it!”

The chuckle Gabe let out was deep and wholesome, vibrating through Jack as well. Kissing trails up Jack’s neck, Gabe worked his way around the strong column of muscle until he was at the man’s mouth. “Gabe be careful, I have to go back on stage after lunch,” Warned Jack. Gabe pulled Jack’s bottom lip into his mouth and held it with his teeth. Letting go slowly, he sighed, “I know, I’ll be careful…”

Gabe’s hand began to move, sliding up and down the rosy-colored shaft as it swelled and lengthened. Unable to control himself, Jack began to pump into the soft hand, just enough friction to feel amazing. Gabe’s free hand grabbed Jack’s arms to put his hands on the wall for leverage while he sped up his wrist action. He reached under Jack’s shirt, tracing the hard abs as he moved upward. Finding Jack’s nipple he teased and pulled the nub, causing a moan to slip from the man.

“Gabe… I know you want to do more!” Jack whined softly. Moving his face across the blond crew cut that was beginning to show gray, Gabe inhaled Jack’s scent. His eyes rolled back as he whispered, “Of course I do, but we have to go slow… you’re not done with work yet and I can’t have you a mess in front of everyone…”

Gabe dragged his fingernails slowly down Jack’s body as he pulled his hand from under the dress blues. Jack hummed at the sensation, still pumping away as he coated both Gabe’s hand and his own manhood in sticky anticipation. Gabe’s other hand trailed down, cupping Jack’s large sac. He began to grind into Jack’s ass as he held the man by the balls.

“Can I fuck you right here in the bathroom, Strike Commander?” Gabe asked softly as he kneaded Jack’s jewels. “....please!” Jack moaned out, mouth falling open. Letting go, Gabe reached between their bodies. A zipper was lowered and then warm flesh was on Jack’s asscheek. Jack began moving his hips, trapping the growing shaft between their bodies. He chuckled as he felt Gabe tense up.

“Commander Reyes? Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Jack teased. Gabe grunted as he moved both his hands to grip Jack’s hips, “Doesn’t matter, either way it’s gonna blow!” Sliding his large hands around, he gripped Jack’s firm cheeks and spread them apart. A long, slender finger rubbed at Jack’s hole before it pushed past the tight rim.

Jack’s knees almost buckled as Gabe worked his finger around inside him, his own fluids lubing the digit perfectly. Gabe leaned in close to Jack’s ear, “Normally you know I’d worked you open, but we’re a little strapped for time right now.” Jack moaned as the finger slid out and something much thicker pressed against his hole. Gabe didn’t push hard, letting Jack prepare himself. “A little pain before a lot of pleasure right Jackie?” Gabe asked hesitantly. 

**“Do it!”**

With a firm, steady motion, Gabe inched into the tight hole. Tears formed in Jack’s eyes at the lack of prep, but the burn of stretching and where they were doing it helped to steel him to the pain. When they were hip to hip, Gabe let go and cupped Jack’s face, turning the blond for a deep kiss as he slid back out slowly. Jack’s body vibrated as he fought to stay on his feet, but he felt Gabe wrap his arms around his body and melted into the embrace.

For a moment, the two men were silent as Gabe rocked in and out, slow, short thrusts to give Jack a chance to recover. Gabe’s hands moved back to Jack’s neglected tool. As he moved in practiced motions inside Jack’s ass, he began using both hands to milk the Strike Commander. Jack was quiet as the pleasure stole his voice.

Being filled and jerked brought him to the edge faster than anything else and when he came, his seed shot straight to the back of the urinal. Gabe kept a firm hand on Jack as the large cock jumped and spewed. With a grin in his voice Gabe whispered, “Is that all?” One hand continued to slide up and down Jack’s shaft as the same fingers that strummed the desk earlier began to tease Jack’s sensitive gland. 

Jack convulsed as his body plowed through another orgasm, leaving Gabe’s hands completely covered. Panting hard he leaned forward to rest his head on the cool tile as he said, “Please no more… just finish so we can go…” Gabe said quietly, almost ashamed, “Sorry Jack, I couldn’t help myself…” 

“issss oh...kay….just….damn” came Jack’s shaky response. Gabe sped up his movements, chasing his own satisfaction. When Jack got some of his strength back, he reached behind himself and found Gabe’s sac. With Jack kneading his jewels, Gabe’s end got closer very quickly. He pulled out, not wanting Jack to walk around with an ass full of cum. About to finish himself off over the urinal beside Jack, his hands were pushed out of the way.

Jack looked over, fully recovered, “That’s my job!” Wrapping his hand around Gabe’s cock he began to work the hard tool. Gabe’s head fell back, always a sucker for Jack’s handjobs. Jack sped up encouraged by the heavy breathing coming from his fiancé. “I think I owe you something?” Jack mused. 

Jack’s movement changed as he used the calloused end of his trigger finger to circle and tease Gabe’s angry tip. Almost immediately Gabe’s cock jumped, the first volley of fluid hitting the toilet with a splat. Each jump of his boner sent another thick shot into the surface of the porcelain.

Laughing at his fiancé, Jack let go and moved toward the towel dispensers. Cleaning himself off, he grabbed more and walked back over to Gabe. He wiped the man down and tucked his prize back in the dress blues. Pulling his own pants up he adjusted himself until he was prim and proper once again. Both men looked each other over before washing their hands and exiting.

Waiting against the wall was a grinning Ana, “One day I’ll just get rid of both of you…” Jack asked, “You knew we were in there?” Gabe and Ana gave him the look as Ana replied, “Of course I did… sex boy was all glassy eyed during the meeting!” Gabe feigned offense as he chuckled and said, “You’re just jealous Reinhardt couldn’t come!” Ana punched him in the shoulder as Overwatch’s highest command, walked back to sit through more boring meetings.

  
  



End file.
